Sonic: After Doomsday
by Red Rouge and Blue Azul
Summary: Taking place after SatAM -no surprise-. With Robotnik gone, Sniveley has taken control, and captured Sonic. Desperate, Sally and her Freedom Fighters look for help from a pair of eccentric mercenaries. Rated for strong language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Sonic Captured?

Sonic: AD

After Doomsday

Red: Hai. You know that group of people that like to put their fan characters in everything, cause they think that they're better than any of the characters in the actual content? Yeah...we're gonna do that. See, we have...like...nothing else to do, right? So we're gonna just pick up from the end of the Sonic SatAM SHOW (cause Archie comics suck. So, if you're one of those million who're about to bitch about "seeing this before" G...T...F...O, kaaaay?

Blue: So sit back, read, enjoy, and pray with us that DIC does not sue.

--

Chapter One

Sonic Captured!?

A year has passed. Robotnik has died along with his plans, and the Freedom Fighters, for a while, were able to rest. They had really thought that the terror was over...

What they didn't expect, however, was that Robotnik's minion and nephew, Sniveley, had survived the explosion of the Doomsday Project, and had his own plans for world domination. What's worse, is that Sniveley is much, much more heartless and sneaky, as well as intelligent. It didn't take him long to rebuild Robotnik's empire in his own image: SWATbots were much more efficient, all unnecessary scrap was recycled and put to use, and Robotropolis became more pristine, and almost cold. He's trashed the Roboticizer, finding it useless, and resorts simply to killing his prisoners. He's kept track of all the moves that Freedom Fighters have used so far. He even went so far to let them destroy one of his buildings, just to see how they did it.

The Freedom Fighters' battle against Robotnik's tyranny ended, only for another to begin. It has gotten harder, due to Sniveley's bloodthirsty tactics. Casualties have taken a more dramatic effect, 3 of the 5 leaders of the Freedom Fighters' groups have died, and their seconds-in-command have taken lead. They all look to Princess Sally Acorn, leader of Knothole's Freedom Fighters, who has so far put up the better fight.

Sally is currently on a mission to Sniveley's Robotropolis, along with her subordinates: Antoine D'Coolette, Bunnie Rabbot, and of course, Sonic the Hedgehog.

Antoine, over the past six months, has tried to abandon his cowardice for the sake of his comrades. He's been asking Bunnie for more schooling in the martial arts, trying his best to keep level-headed and calm, and so far, he's been successful. His new control over his emotions has given him a new sense of bravery, and this has come in handy for him and his friends.

Bunnie has pestered Rotor for upgrades to her robotic parts, finally growing accustomed to them. Rotor has given them more shape, more features, and a lot more power. Feeling more confident and more attractive, she grew her hair out to match the shape of her attachments.

Sonic has made a more dramatic change than his equals. His carefree, upbeat attitude has all but deteriorated since Sniveley had started killing. He focuses more on his work, fighting against Sniveley, and less on his play, Sally Acorn.

Sally has done nothing but worry for the past year. Sonic has become too drawn-in to the battle, doing nothing but eat, sleep, and fight. His feelings had seemed to disappear for her, and because of this, her feelings of love have been replaced with feelings of paranoia. The weight of being a leader has started to get to her, feeling that every death that has happened is her fault. She's developed a slight stutter, and tried to hide her worry from her friends, covering most of her face with her newly grown hair.

The four Freedom Fighters leaned against the wall, as the one in front, Sonic, looks around the corner to make sure the coast is clear. He turned to Sally. "Okay, what's the plan Sally?" he asked. Sally moved some of her hair out of her eye, and spoke up. "Okay, the plan is to r-reach the new factory they're building." Bunnie decided to chip in, her southern drawl still as strong as ever. "So I reckon we have ta reach the center of the factory, that's where they keep the core. If we overload that baby, the whole thing will go up in flames like a southern chili cook-off!" The other three looked at Bunnie in awe for a second or two, before nodding in agreement.

"Now, Sonic a-and Antoine," Stated Sally, "You w-will keep the SWATbots at bay, while Bunnie and I make it to th-the computer room to set the core to self-destruct. After that, we'll have five m-minutes to get the hell outta there. Everyone g-got that?" They all responded affirmatively, and Sonic led the pack toward the factory.

The factory made more noise than the entire sector it was in. The grinding of gears, steam pouring out of holes, and the various robots working the machines filled the air, as well as the SWATbots making their patrols. Sonic and the crew kept to the shadows. Sally scratched her nose in disgust, the smell of gunpowder, gasoline, and other various scents attacking her sensitive nose at once. Sonic looked back at the other three, and nodded, motioning for Antoine to follow him. Sally and Bunnie went the other way, keeping out of sight.

Sonic and Antoine hugged the wall, approaching a nearby patrolling SWATbot who, despite Sniveley's superior programming, was slacking off, and its gun against the wall while it oiled up its joints. Sonic approached behind it slowly, his soaps treading softly on the hard metal floor. He softly clenched and unclenched his hands, stretching out his hand muscles. With one quick movement, he leaped from the ground, and on to the robot's back, his hands clutched firmly around the dome that was its head. Before the chrome dome could react in artificial emotion, Sonic twisted the head a full three hundred and sixty degrees, snapping the wired circuits that connected the brain to the rest of the bot's body, shutting it down.

"Nice kill, _viell amie._" Stated Antoine in his thick foreign accent. Sonic stood up and smiled at Antoine's comment, as the coyote picked up the SWATbots gun. "I shall cover you, _mon copain bleu._" Sonic nodded, as he walked out into the open, cracking his knuckles, and stuck his index and pinky fingers into his mouth, whistling the loudest whistle he could muster.

Sally and Bunnie continued toward the halls of the computer rooms, when every single sound the factory made halted. The girls looked back, knowing very well that meant Sonic had gotten the attention of the entire factory. The lights grew dim, as nearly the entire factory turned red from the alert. An ear-piercing alarm went off. Sally had a mini panic attack, the alarm catching her off guard. Bunnie ducked into a nearby room, pulling Sally in with her, as SWATbots started marching down the hall. Bunnie peeked her head out, her long ears sticking out. Sally leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Bunnie motioned her robotic hand away from Sally, signaling to follow her as she moved back into the hall.

Sonic, using his lightning fast speed, ran up the nearby wall, and leaped off, dropkicking a worker bot straight into a group of approaching SWATbots, knocking them back. Sonic stood for a second until he turned around, noticing the wrist blade of a SWATbot approaching his face. Sonic, caught by surprise, didn't think to run, but luckily he didn't have to, when a hot bullet went straight through his attacker's head. Sonic looked up at a familiar face with a smoldering rifle and a smile. "_Pouvez vous brûler dans l'enfer, _metal head." stated Antoine, taking a position on the catwalk over head. Sonic's silent thanks were cut short as guns loading were heard from behind. Sonic turned to see a majority of robot defenders aiming their guns at him.

Sally and Bunnie checked every door for the computer they needed, until Bunnie stumbled upon it. "Sally-girl! Over heah!" Sally ducked into the room, while Bunnie looked one final time to make sure nothing was coming, before going in, closing the door behind her. Sally pulled out her trusty handheld, NICOLE, and plugged her into the console. "N-N-NICOLE, set the core to self-destruct." NICOLE replied in her sultry computer voice. "Setting….Sally, the core is being powered by energy crystal. Self-destruct is impossible." Sally stepped back. "W-what? ….NICOLE, bring up the schematics of the factory downloaded two days ago." NICOLE brought up blueprints of the factory in a hologram in front of Sally. "T-the schematics say it's powered by a g-generator! B-but…" Bunnie interrupts Sally's train of thought with a tap on the shoulder, and a point to a nearby screen.

Across the screen, in bold gold letters, was the phrase "Peek-a-boo…I see you." From behind, under the floors, remote controlled turrets raise, and aim straight at Sally and Bunnie. Sally looked at them, and said simply. "Oh, s-s-shit…" Bunnie stood in front of Sally, and held out her palm. A small jewel-looking orb extended out from the opening in the middle of her palm. As the turrets' chambers started to rotate and warm up, the orb started to glow, until eventually, a large, flat form of energy formed in front of her. As the bullets started to fly, the energy repelled the hot, metal insects like they were rain off an umbrella. Bunnie looked back at a Sally huddled behind her. "Sugah, you just get the feelin we been hornswaggled, too!?"

"_Merde! Merde! MERDE!_" Antoine exclaimed, as he'd being approached by a group of SWATbots. He ran in the other direction, looking back and firing three-round bursts. Sonic was below, avoiding machine-gun fire. He bounced off the wall, and spun in his trademark ball, using his razor-sharp quills to cut one of his attackers in half. The bot fell to the floor in two, but was replaced by another in no time flat. Antoine's finger never let up on the trigger, until an unwelcome sounde was heard: click. Antoine silently cursed, and threw the gun at the remainder of his attackers. He reached toward his hip, and grabbed the hilt of his new toy. The sound of the shiny sabre's blade singing brought more comfort to Antoine's conscience than any gun ever could, as he held it ready. "You will not be taking me while I am living!" He said, as he gripped the railing with his free hand, and jumped over it, falling freely to the ground below. He tried to slow his fall by trying to stab the sword into the wall, which proved difficult to do since the wall was metal.

"Sally-girl, you got any detonators!?" Bunnie asked rather excitedly, keeping her shield up. Sally reached into one of the pockets of her vest, and pulled out a small black cylinder with a button on top. She pressed the button, as the detonator started beeping. "F-fire in the hole!" She stuttered, tossing the detonator over Bunnie's shield, and toward the turret. The explosion was big enough to take out the turret, but small enough to keep out of reach of the girls. "Good toss, sugah!" Bunnie complemented, "I'll take care of the other one!" Bunnie rushed the second turret, the shield still in front of her. With rabbit reflexes, she spun around, sending the side of one of her metal legs into the chamber of the turret, denting it. The turret shorted out, making sharp electric noises, at it combusted. "W-we have to get outta here and regroup w-with the boys!" Sally exclaimed, running out with Bunnie close behind.

Antoine made a less-than-soft landing, hissing in slight pain as he regained his balance. Some of the SWATbots around Sonic noticed his presence, aiming at him instead of the blue streak. A single shot was heard by the foreign coyote, but he was quick to react, rolling along the ground to dodge the bullet. He charged toward his attacker, and swung the sword with the grace of a swan and technique of a samurai, the sharp blade slicing through the bared wires of the robot. The robot fell to the floor in an inactive heap, giving Antoine a sense of satisfaction.

Sonic was having a bit more of a problem, since a majority of robots, Robotnik's and Sniveley's alike, saw Sonic as priority one. He was surrounded, guns pointing at him from all directions. Seeing no other way out, he reached toward his new accessory: a belt holding not one, but three power rings, thanks to the upgrades Uncle Chuck did to his machine using the Deep Power Stones. Not only did the stones increase the power of the rings threefold, but the machine produced more than one ring at a time. Sonic held up the ring heroically, as the ring glowed, sending surges of power into Sonic's muscles. He felt like he could run across continents in no time flat. "This never gets old." He thought, as he started "revving" up his legs.

"_En garde_!" Exclaimed Antoine in his native tongue, as he stabbed the bot in front of him, the blade sliding into its chest cavity smoothly. Antoine laughed triumphantly, until he felt the stock of a gun hit the back of his head. He slid across the ground, dazed and in pain. He turned around on to his back, as he saw the barrel of a gun staring down at him. Antoine, thinking it was the end, held his arm up in front of him to prepare for the hail of lead. suddenly, he heard a sound behind him. "Heee-YAH!" screamed a familiar southern drawl, as a pair of metal legs connected to honey-colored fur dropkicked the robot ready to shoot Antoine, sending it flying. Antoine tried to stand back up, grabbing the outstretched, cinnamon-colored hand of Sally. "_Merci, _my Princess, and Bunnie." Sally smiled slightly, before looking around. "W-where's Sonic?" She asked. Bunnie answered, "He's over...around...there, generally." as she watched a blue blur circle around the SWATbots without effort.

Sonic was leaving flaming trails along the metal ground, trapping the SWATbots. He was grinning as he saw the blurs of the SWATbots watching him go around and around, but what he didn't notice was the bright green laser that struck him right above the eye. He yelped in pain, loosing his footing and tumbling along the ground. "SONIC!" the other three Freedom Fighters shouted worriedly. Sonic held his head in pain, the gash in his head scorched apart. "What the hell was that?" Sonic yelled out loud, not expecting an answer. He got one. "It's just something I invented recently." Sonic looked behind him, as a short but well-hated figure approached him. Sniveley seemed to change in all aspects except height. His smile seemed more menacing, his stride more proud and dignified, and what little hair he had left was slicked back, but he was still as short as he was when he was still under his uncle's thumb. He wore what looked like a gray military uniform, complete with black boots, black gloves, and a long purple cape. Two SWATbots followed close to him, armed with fully automatic rifles, marching in unison.

Sniveley snapped his fingers, as SWATbots grabbed all four Freedom Fighters, and held them by their arms. Sally and Antoine struggled to get free, while Bunnie tried to kick back at the bot holding her. Sonic, however, felt too weak to struggle, just staring at Sniveley's smug smile. Sniveley pointed up at the ceiling, leading Sonic's gaze to a laser turret right in the center of it. "It targets the energy of the power rings, and counteracts it, making you weaker instead of stronger." Sniveley laughed in his squeaky, maniacal way. Sonic just wanted to kick him right in his large, pointy nose, but didn't have the muscle control to do so. "I didn't study the Deep Power Stones under Robotnik's radar for nothing." Sniveley added, as he snapped again, the SWATbots marching off with Sonic and friends.

As they were being carried off to the holding cells conveniently placed within the factory, Bunnie was thinking of a way to escape. It didn't take her long to think of one, as she let her robotic legs fall limp. Suddenly, the legs extended all the way down to the floor, which is something Sniveley took into account, as shackles extended from the SWATbot's legs, and latched on to Bunnie's calves. While she wasn't expecting it, it fit perfectly into her plan, as she started her newly-added rockets on the soles of her metal feet. The propulsion sent both her and the robot into the air, and toward the bot holding Sally, knocking it's head clean off. Sally pulled her arms free, and rolled out of the way of the falling scrap metal that was her captor. Bunnie flew into a near by wall, but her flying partner was the first to know it, its head ramming into the wall until it was as flat as a pancake. Bunnie pulled her metal limbs out of the shackles, and stood up, smiling at Sally, who simply smiled back.

Sally leaped on to the back of the SWATbot holding Antoine, and pulled out another detonator, pressing the button, and sticking it on to the back of the robot's head. The explosion ripped the head apart into shrapnel, falling forward with the coyote still in its grip. Sally cringed, hoping that Antoine wasn't crushed. Bunnie lifted the bot up and off Antoine, who stood up clutching his head. "Egh..._mon dieu._" he said, as Sally mouthed an apology to him. Now that all three of them were free, they had to work together to free Sonic. Unfortunately, it didn't take Sniveley long to notice they got free. He snapped his fingers, summoning more SWATbots. He jumped on to the back of the bot holding Sonic, and tapped its head. "Fly off, tin brain!" the SWATbot applied, boosters extending from its legs, and flying off.

Bunnie and Antoine long to decide they needed to run, but Sally just watched as Sonic was being carried off. "Sonic!" She screamed, ready to run after him. Antoine grabbed Sally's arm, and said. "_Non, _my princess, we must flee! We will be coming back for Sonic!" "B-but Sniveley c-c-could kill him!" "He won't kill him, Sally-girl!" Bunnie spoke up, grabbing Sally's arm and pulling her along as they ran. "He'll hold sugarhog hostage until we surrender, at most!" Sally thought for a minute, before nodding in agreement, running with them as they were being shot at.

By the time they reached the forest, they had ducked out of sight of Sniveley's robotic spies, and were trying to catch their breath. Bunnie was the first to speak. "That was a little too close." "Yeah," Sally responded, "E-except Sonic just g-got captured!" Antoine patted Sally on the back. "Calm down, my princess. We will get him back, _oui?_" Antoine said in a comforting and out-of-breath tone. "D-damn right we are!" Sally said boldly. "We should gather every single F-F-Freedom Fighter, and kick Sniveley in his s-s-shrimpy ass!" "Sally!" Bunnie said, "There is no need for that kind of language!" Sally huffed, "I-it's just...without Sonic, our chance of winning this war is slim to n-n-none!"

"So, what is it we should be doing?" Antoine asked. Sally put her hands on her hips. "We n-need help...we need experience..." She looked back at Bunnie and Antoine. "...We need mercenaries."

END CHAPTER 1

--

Red: Chapter 1 finished! ...Okay, so I used SOME things from the Archie comics (Antoine's sabre, Bunnie's upgraded parts, etc.), but it's not like, y'know, whatever...What was I talking about? Oh yesh. R & R, please, and keep flaming to a minimum, cause I have lots of free time, and I don't mind writing back telling you why you suck elephant cock. Kthxbai.

Blue: Sally's little stutter is very cute, isn't it?

Stay tuned for Chapter 2...


	2. Chapter 2: The Mercenaries

Sonic: AD

After Doomsday

Red: Okeeeeeey...Chapter 2. The introduction of the fan characters. It's gonna be great! ...or not...I don't know, but I'm itching my ass with excitement! Let's rock!

Blue: Itching your ass with excitement?...DUDE!!

Red: Well I am...

Blue: you know, theres pills for that...anyway, READ OUR SHIT!

--

Chapter 2

The Mercenaries

Breeze Town. Once the slums of Acorn Kingdom, they now call it the "Nest of Scum". It's pretty much a giant waiting room for mercenaries, assassins, and other guns for hire for their next job. They'll do anything for money, from killing the richest royalty, to kicking the smallest puppy. Those without homes flock here, too, and they're usually the ones that end up as mercs.

Bunnie and Sally took one of the hovercars to get there, leaving Antoine in charge while they were away. They landed in front of a bar right at the edge of town, named "the Trouser Snake". Sally looked up at the sign, and nodded, climbing out. Bunnie followed after, looking at the name in disgust. "Uh...Sally-girl, are you sure about this?" Sally looked at Bunnie, and shook her head. "But we don't have a-any other choice. Anyone w-w-with the skills we need disappeared during the war against Robotnik, and m-most of them came here...but that's if we're l-lucky." Bunnie sighed, and puffed out her chest, walking in before Sally. "If we're gonna go in there, you follow me. I'm from the South, sugah." Sally snickered quietly, following after Bunnie.

Classic rock played over the jukebox, which was hard to hear due to the loud noises of drunken idiots and fighting. Bunnie looked around, watching as people tried to kill each other, and no one else caring about it. Sally felt out of place, noticing women dancing seductively in a drunken stupor for hardly any money, if a woman of her own species. Bunnie noticed that a headgehog in the corner was drumming on beer mugs to the music on the player just a few inches away from him.

They both approached the bar, the bartender tending to another customer. a dog next to them was downing almost a full mug of beer to its final drop, slamming the glass on the bar top. He looked over at the two girls, and smiled. "He-llo ladies...that's some nice boots." He rubs the side of Bunnie's metal leg, which made Bunnie back up. "Ew! Get away, creep!" the dog laughed, and stood up. "Come on ladies, let's have a good time, huh? Jus the three of us." Sally and Bunnie stepped back as he stepped forward.

The sound of a shotgun being pumped was heard. "Butch" said the pig bartender. The dog turned around, noticing the shotgun. "I don't want any problems, y'hear? Take your sorry ass, and peddle your hot dog somewheres else." Butch looked down at the bar stool he sat in, then back at the girls, before walking off. Bunnie and Sally looked at the bartender, who just draped his double-barreled beauty accross his shoulder. "I'm sorry, ladies...gotta be careful if your'n fresh meat in this parta town." Sally and Bunnie looked at each other, before approaching the bar.

"What can I getcha?" He asked. Sally started to speak up, "Oh, w-we're--" She was interuppted by her southern friend. "Whiskey, sugah." The hog spun around with a quick "Comin up!" Sally looked at Bunnie curiously, but Bunnie just shrugged. He slid two glasses of whiskey toward the girls, Bunnie catching them both, and handing one to Sally. "On the house." stated the hog. Bunnie smiled, and said, "Well aren't you sweet. A sucker for a southern girl, aincha?" The hog snickered, snorting as he did so. Sally held the glass of alcohol in her hand, studying it. Bunnie lifted her glass, and motioned it toward Sally. "Cheers, Sally-girl." She downed it in one gulp, licking her lips. Sally raised her eyebrows in awe, and looked at her glass. She took a sip of it, and coughed, the burning sensation too much for her.

The hog leaned on the bar. "So, what brings you two to my bar?" He asked. Bunnie leaned against the bar as well, answering, "We're looking for some help...some guns for shootin and rootin, y'know what I mean?" The pig nodded. "Well, you come to the right place. I gurantee you everyone here will pick up a gun at the right price." Sally spoke up. "W-well...uhm...do you know anyone..n-n-nice?" The hog looked at her in disbelief. "Y'kddin?" He asked. Sally didn't move, showing that she was serious. The hog scratched his chin, then pointed to the corner, at the hedgehog drumming on the mugs.

The dark red hedgehog was going to town on the mugs, drumming them as would a professional drummer. His quills were up in a ponytail, and the end of them faded into a golden yellow, almost like fire. He wore a black vest over a red t-shirt, and black gloves. On his feet were red hi-top leather shoes. Bunnie and Sally sat down accross from him, but he didn't notice, wrapped up in drumming on the mugs. Bunnie cleared her throat to try and get his attention. Hearing this, he quickly shoved the mugs on the ground, and leaned his elbow on the table top. "Er...can I help you ladies?" He asked. Bunnie looked at him with a raised eyebrow for a second, before speaking. "We're heard you're lookin for some work." the hedge scratched his chin, and slammed his palm on the table. "That's right! I'm a mercenary!" He stretched his hand out for them to shake. "Saga Maximus Kyougi, but you can call me sexy." Sally rolls her eyes, but Bunnie grabbed his hand, giggling a little. "How bout just Saga?" Bunnie said. "That works too...not as interesting as sexy, but you know...ah I'm kiddin." Saga leaned back, moving some of his quills out of his eyes. "So, you need some muscle? Well, me and my partner would be glad to do it if the price is right..." Sally spoke up with a question. "W-who's your partner?"

A gunshot was heard, which made everyone except the music shut up. Everyone's heads turned to look at where it was. A tall komodo dragon held a smoking pistol, pointing it at a skunk, who now had a hole through his chest. The skunk looked down at the hole in his chest, and back up at the lizard, before falling down on the ground with a thud. The dragon holstered his pistol into the only piece of clothing he seemed to be wearing: a long, black trenchcoat. He straightened his dark blue hair, and ran his hand back along his black spikes. the hog bartender looked down at the dead skunk, and shook his head, tutting. "Sorry." said the dragon. As he started walking toward Saga and the girls. Everyone continued what they were doing, while the hog muttered, "Third time this week. Damn!" Sally continued to chant, "Please not him...please not him..."

The dragon sat next to Saga, which issued a silent curse from Sally. "Who're the broads?" asked the dragon. Saga looked at the girls. "Ladies, this is Draco Nicholas Darkfield. Draco, this is...uh...Miss Squirrel Lady, and half-robot Bunny Babe!" Bunnie shook her head, and corrected Saga. "I'm Bunnie Rabbot, and this is Sally." Draco's scarred left eye moved from Bunnie, to Sally, as he leaned back, pulling a pack of cigarettes out. "So what does a ra-bot and a groundhog need with mercenaries?" He gave a a cigarette to Saga, who grabbed it, and put it in between his lips. He offered one to the girls, but they both turned it down. "W-well" started Sally, "We n-need you t-t-to--" Draco interupted, "T-t-t-t-t-today, please?" Saga thwaped Draco on his arm. "Ey!" He said, "It's adorable!" Sally blushed in embarassment, but Bunnie gives Draco a look of annoyance. Draco lights his cigarette, and blows smoke toward them. "Go on." Sally coughed a bit, before she continued, "W-we need you to help us rescue s-someone from...a bad man." Draco leaned forward. "Who?" Sally looked around, and leaned in. "Sniveley." Saga leaned in with a, "Huh?" Sally repeated, albeit louder. "Snively."

The entire bar went silent. The record playing music scratched until it stopped. Saga pulled the cigarette out of his mouth, looking at Sally in awe. Draco's brow was raised, as he and Saga slowly turned to look at each other. "DS huddle." Saga stated quickly. Draco responded with, "What?" Saga grabbed Draco's head, as they turned away from Bunnie and Sally, trading words. "Drac, I know it sounds like a dangerous job, but I think we should take it." "What!? Why?" "Well, we're low on cash...and I haven't kicked any ass in a month!" "...There's more to this, isn't there?" "Well, you see that rabbit?" He motions his head slightly toward her. Draco rolls his eyes. "Yeah..." "She's pretty cute..." "That's what you said about the fox." "I know, but--" "And the bat..." "Well yeah, but--" "And the--" "Shut UP!"

They turn back, acting like the huddle didn't happen. "What's the pay?" Draco asked. Bunnie looked at Sally, then leaned accross the table. "My friend heah? She's a princess." Saga leaned in. "Really?" Bunnie nodded. Saga leaned in more. "Really?" Bunnie answered "Yeah." Saga leaned in more. "Re--" Draco smacked him in the back of the head. "If she was a princess...which I doubt she is.." Sally shrunk. "...You still didn't answer my question." Sally finally spoke. "20,000 credits!" Draco's red eyes went a little wide, the lit cigarette falling on to the table. "For the whole job?" Sally scratched the side of her head. "Y-yeah." Draco leaned back, and folded his arms. "Well, girls...you got a deal...20,000 credits, plus expenses." Sally held out her hand. Draco wrapped his larger hand around it, and shook it vigorously.

Bunnie and Sally walked toward the hovercraft, Saga and Draco following after. Saga was cheering quietly. "Oooh Draco, we just hit the jackpot, baby!" exclaimed Saga. Draco scoffed, and puffed his cigarette. "I'm not your baby, punk." Draco answered. Bunnie climbed into the hovercar passenger seat. Saga studied it, whistling. "Wow, this beauty looks like new. How much you pay for it?" Bunnie rubbed the side of it. "We stole it." Saga laughed, climbing into the seat behind her. "I like your style." Sally opened the door , and looked at Draco, who stood there looking at the car. She started to studied the way he looked: He was taller than most people she knew. His skin was covered in light green scales, but she only saw that in his face and legs. The rest of him was covered in his dark black trenchcoat, with matching boots and fingerless gloves, and several belts accross his chest. Draco looked over at her looking at him, and threw his cigarette on the ground. "Take a picture, princess." stated Draco. Sally shook her head out of her studying , and spoke back. "I'm sorry, it's just...you l-look familiar." Draco started to climb in behind the driver's seat. "So do you," he said, "but you don't see me ogling you." Sally climbed into the driver's seat, exasperated by Draco's attitude. She started the engine, the car lifting up off the ground, and heading out back toward the girls' home. Sally shook her head, thinking that maybe her idea wasn't such a good one.

END OF CHAPTER 2

--

Red: Well, there it is: Short, sweet, to the point, and actually comedic...sorta. I'm sure to all three of you reading this, you realize that Saga and Draco are the fan characters...If you didn't, you're...well...stuuupid. If you guess who created who, you gets a cookie.

Blue: If you guess wrong, you get a backhand.

Stay tuned for Chapter 3 (Don't forget to R & R...I love you!)


End file.
